The Chain
by andy has an idea
Summary: Song Fic to The Chain by Fleetwood Mac. Takes place sometime following the events of Chapter 451 in the manga. Shikamaru is faced with the daunting task of breaking the chain and lying to Temari. Multiple Chapters. Great song, go listen to it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If you have not read the manga up to chapter 451 your going to be completely lost. The song is _The Chain_ by Fleetwood Mac.

Oh and in case you didn't know already, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Chain

_Listen to the wind blow_

_Watch the sun rise_

* * *

Chapter One

Out of the ruins of disaster know as the battle with Pein, rose a new Konohagakure. The once proud village had been dealt a horrendous blow and had not come out of it unchanged. It is not the walls or the buildings or the culture that makes a village but the people themselves. Happy to be alive, their outlook on life had changed. So many things that seemed important before, now seemed trivial and inconsequential. Their own individual desires seemed frivolous and selfish. It was important for them to look at their interests as a whole unit rather than as a collection of individuals.

In the midst of the chaos, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had been rendered comatose. Before most of the citizens were aware of her situation, the Daimyo appointed a new Hokage. A man both cunning and lethal, his age gave him experience and his reputation gave him clout but what truly set him apart was his army of nameless soldiers who knew only his orders and nothing else. He used this new, united sense of purpose to shape the village into his liking. Danzou, the Rokudaime, was not a man to be trifled with.

There were a few citizens who understood the larger picture. They saw Danzou's fascist regime for what it really was and looked with concern at the direction the village was heading in. Even fewer voiced their opinions on the matter because Danzou's private army, know as _AnBU Ne,_ were quick to squash any dissent, with lethal force if necessary. Those who knew could only watch as the peace their village had stood for, slowly deteriorated in front of their eyes. Danzou's heart desired war and his actions were those which would precede one. The ties the village had built with the outside world were slowly fading away as the village was falling in on itself.

The Godiame Hokage had worked hard to redevelop a strong relationship with their only allied village, Suna. The Rokudaime Hokage, however, held little faith in alliances and was working to isolate the village from the outside world. He went as far as to shun the Suna ambassador, the Kazekage's sister, numerous times on her recent visit to the reconstructing village. Without giving a reason, he simply refused to meet with her, an act that she did not take kindly. After his last refusal, she gave up and decided to return home frustrated and under informed.

While the new Hokage refused to acknowledge her, Shikamaru felt compelled to. After all, she was his charge on all of her previous engagements with the village and someone had to guide her through the new streets of Konoha. He knew she was frustrated with the new Hokage and he too, found the whole situation more than troublesome. While he would have apologized profusely, he knew she was smart enough to understand the situation and the fact that he was powerless to do anything about it. Even so, he still felt somewhat responsible for her dilemma.

Shikamaru yawned as he found himself rising earlier than he'd ever imagined. Exiting the tent, he cursed the living arrangements. All requests to provide the Suna ambassador with quarters were left unanswered so he gave her the room he'd been staying in. His masculine pride and chivalrous nature had succeeded in obtaining him a sore back. The prospect of sleeping in his own bed again was about the only good thing to come from the Suna ambassador's departure.

He waited outside the building for her because he knew she was an early riser. For the life of him, he could not understand why anyone would want to greet the day before the sun did but she was unique. As he leaned against the wall, he gave into a yawn that he had been holding off. It's not like anyone was there to see it. As the wind blew through the trees, it carried with it an eerie sense of foreboding of the coming future. Low and menacing, it sounded like the guttural moan of a sleeping beast about to be awakened. While Shikamaru did not believe in omens, the unnerving nature of the wind gave him chills. He would hate to think that the village was heading for another disaster.

The earliest rays of sunshine brought some clarity to the darkness and helped ease the apprehension created by the ominous wind. The billowy white clouds had now become easier to see and it brought a calming sense of peace to his mind. His thoughts were scattered as the sound of the door next to him sliding open stole his attention.

To the indiscriminate spectator, she was just a woman but to the discerning eye of a ninja, she was so much more. From the way she carried herself, proud and determined but light on her feet being always prepared, to the way she presented herself, authoritative and ruthless yet at the same time human, she was deadly in more than just battle. Her appearance said a lot about her as well. From the sleek black yukata, which simple and functional, to her unique hair style, which was complex and showy. To Shikamaru, she was everything he both hated and desired, all rolled into an elegantly simple yet horrifyingly complex package.

When he looked into her eyes, he would swear he could read her thoughts but he remembered that she was a woman. A consistent train of thought was not her forte. She always managed to surprise him and that was both exciting and scary. Each time they met, he could feel her taking over a piece of him that he would never get back and he would wonder how a woman could do that. His only salvation was the fact that she lived hundreds of miles away. Now as he looked into her opalescent green eyes, he could see both frustration and gratitude, neither of which she would voice to him. He knew she felt it and that was enough for him. He could only hope that she could see the deep sense of remorse in his own eyes.

Their moment was broken up by the dawning sun. Casting its brilliant hues of orange and red through the gaps in the trees, it gave the landscape a picturesque beauty that only the human mind could comprehend. They watched as the golden orb crowned the tree tops, illuminating their world in an opulent glow which drove away the darkness. It also affected them, driving back the shadows of doubt that had been growing the past few days. As they once again felt good about themselves, Shikamaru moved to the road. The moment was over. She silently joined him casting one long, last look past him to the sunrise before they moved on ahead.

As they made their way down the reformed streets towards the gate, he could not help but feel that she had taken a bigger part of him this time than any of the others previously. He had grown accustom to her presence and even though she was leaving, he looked with hope to her return. In their moments of silence, he felt strangely satisfied that she was just there. It was a thought that tortured him. How could he have let a woman do this to him?

When they reached the gate, they both stopped. One more step and they would have been outside the village walls. They took a moment just to look at each other one last time. There were so many things left unsaid, so many questions left unasked. The auspicious circumstances that brought them to this point hung over them like a heavy blanket, leaving them wary of the future and what it might hold for them.

And yet, despite all of that, they just stood there looking at each other. Neither willing to voice what they were thinking, running through various scenarios and the consequences they might have. The intensity began to grow and the peaceful quiet began to augment into an awkward silence. However, neither of them would look away or get distracted. Not even the sound of the yawning Chuunin posted at the gate could make them break their concentration. Each was determined in his own mind not to give up.

"This is good enough," Temari broke the silence before turning to look westward in the direction of Suna. Under any other pretext, Shikamaru might have followed her gaze but the vision he wanted to see was standing right in front of him. Even through the awkwardness, he found it impossible to look away from her. When he didn't respond, she turned back and caught him staring at her. A soft smile graced her lips in a way that moved his heart. He was unsure of how she could do this to him but he was pretty damn sure that he liked that smile.

Temari stepped closer to him narrowing the gap between them. The soft smile still fixed upon her face. And while their experience together had built a bond between them, the closeness represented a form of intimacy which made Shikamaru feel most uncomfortable. It was his turn to look away indiscriminately. His left hand began to massage the back of his neck in a nervous mannerism displaying his discomfort. He fully expected her to laugh at him for his foolish behavior but when she didn't, he turned to look at her once more. The soft smile was replaced with her all too familiar grin. That cheesy smile had a way of lightening even the toughest of moods. There was nothing he could do so he said, "Troublesome."

Now she laughs. Nothing grandiose or audacious, it was a unassuming chuckle that lightened the somber mood, forcing him to even display a satisfied smirk. While the intimacy of the moment was not lost on him, the awkwardness had lessened dramatically. Comforted by the fact that nothing was required of him, the smirk grew into a soft smile of his own. If he wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure it made her blush, even if just a little. She turned as if to leave but stopped and looked at him one last time.

"Shikamaru-kun," she said and it caught him off guard. They never directly addressed each other. Names were formalities that only served to waste one's time and breath and they knew when they were talking to each other. It was an understanding between them but he knew why she did it now. Neither of them wanted to say good bye and neither could say that they would meet again. It was the unusual circumstances that had brought forth the formalities so he nodded.

"Temari-san," he returned and she nodded back. Skeptical of whether they would see each other again, they coped with it the only way they knew how. By dropping the sense of familiarity, it was as if the bond they had formed did not exist. If there was no bond to sever, then how could one be hurt when it was broken? He watched as she walked down the path and out of sight. Yet still, he wondered if there was something between them. A bond could not be broken that easily.

"What was that all about?" the sleepy Chuunin asked. Apparently, he had witnessed there entire exchange and was not privy to the information that had silently passed between them. Shikamaru never looked at him, though. His eyes were still fixed to where the Suna ambassador had faded amongst the trees. He held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"Nothing," he said. Even though he was coping with the unknown, it still felt as if a good part of him had left with the Suna ambassador. A part, it seemed, that he would he would never get back. A loss almost as great as Asuma and while he inherited Asuma's will of fire, it looked as if the only thing he would inherit from this was sorrow. Handling it the only way he knew how, he focused it inwardly and it began to eat at him. Turning to the Chuunin, he said, "Nothing at all."

Unbeknownst to him, an Observer was watching the whole exchange. The Observer had picked up on the subtleties that the tired Chuunin had overlooked, making note of all the little nuances and non-verbal cues. While the Observer had no particular thought on the matter, he was sure the information would prove useful. Whether or not he was right was unimportant. There was only the mission.

* * *

Depression, in itself, was entirely too troublesome but whether or not he wanted it, depression was setting in. At least, now he would have an excuse for the dour look that he always carried. And while he tried not to think about her, he found that doing so was an impossible task. Leaving the gate, he decided to stroll. Heading home would only remind him of her. His room was the place she slept for the past few nights. Her scent had probably impregnated his room, leaving a solemn reminder that she was no longer there. Going home would only make things worse.

The forest on the edge of the village seemed like a quiet place where one could gather his thoughts without the chance of being disturbed. A fallen tree was laid out like a bench, the perfect place for one to meditate on somber thoughts of an unknown future. With only the ambient sounds of nature, this placed seemed almost peaceful. If it weren't for his dismal demeanor, Shikamaru might have actually enjoyed this place. At that moment, he just wanted to be alone but his luck never listened to him.

"Shikamaru!" an orange blur dropped from the trees and landed next to Shikamaru. Caught off guard, he didn't even sense his presence until Naruto was upon him. Startled, Shikamaru stood up too quickly and fell backwards over the log. He had been so far into his own thoughts that he couldn't even hear his noisy friend approach and he cursed himself for his carelessness. Naruto approached him as he lay on the ground and looked at him sideways. "Are you alright? You've never reacted that way before."

"Sorry," Shikamaru said, refusing to get up. "My mind's been elsewhere." As he lay there, he looked up at his friend who had a huge grin plastered on his face and for the moment, he forgot all the things that were troubling him. Naruto extended a hand and help him to his feet, a little too quick for his liking. As he dusted himself off and collected his thoughts, he remembered something. Of all people, Naruto should be depressed by the current situation. "Why are you so happy?"

Naruto looked confused for a minute as if his brain was processing the question. He scratched his head to further emphasize the thought. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Shikamaru scoffed. "I mean, with the current situation. The new Hokage, Sasuke and all, it's a very negative atmosphere for you and yet, you're still happy. Why?" When Naruto's smile disappeared for a second, Shikamaru was afraid that he had burst his bubble but Naruto just smiled again.

"Because I understand now," said Naruto. When Shikamaru wrinkled his brow, he explained. "While the current situation looks bad, it is only a setback. I have a new goal now and it's bigger than Konoha. As for Sasuke, I understand how he feels and I can't wait to meet him again."

"A new goal?" Shikamaru asked quizzically. Naruto stood up taller and if it was possible, smiled even bigger. His fist raised to his chest in a proud pose.

"I have to break the chain of hatred," he said. "The day will come when people will truly understand each other and it's up to me to see that it does. I'm not exactly sure how but Ero-sennin and the Yondaime Hokage left that for me and if they said it could be done then who am I to argue?" He let out a chuckle. Even though his goal was lofty, his mind was made up and the stubborn blond would not give up no matter how impossible it seemed.

"What's this 'chain of hatred'?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto sat down on the fallen tree and he followed suit as Naruto began to explain.

"Hatred brings dissent, murder and war," Naruto said solemnly. "All off those things bring more hatred and the cycle continues on like a never-ending chain. Each time someone hates, it adds a new link to the chain. As ninja, we're supposed to stop the hatred. We were given ninjutsu to stop wars, not to create them. As long as the current shinobi system exists, the chain of hatred will continue. I have to change it."

"That's not entirely correct. As long as humans exist, hatred will exist," Shikamaru countered. "Everyone hates. That's human nature. For example, women hate each other all the time over the stupidest things." Naruto seemed a little confused by the example so he continued on. "People hate each other for all sorts of reasons: Pride, Religion, Nationality, Maltreatment or they just have an angry demeanor. You would have to eliminate all the reasons for hatred or give them a big enough reason to overlook the differences. Either way, it's a tall order."

"I know," Naruto said earnestly but that grin crept back onto his face. "But I've gotta do it!"

There was something about his friend that got to Shikamaru. Despite the mounting odds and the strange logic, despite the despondency of the situation, he believed his friend could do it. He could feel a smile, that normal would have been to troublesome, cover his face. "Well, Naruto, whatever road you head down, I'll walk with you."

Naruto beamed. If Shikamaru didn't know any better, he would have thought that he made the energetic ninja's day. "Thank you, Shikamaru," he said standing to his feet. "By the way, what was troubling you earlier?"

Shikamaru stood as well. Why? He wasn't particularly sure but he used the opportunity to stretch out a group of sore muscles. He let out his signature yawn before he answered the question. "Compared to the daunting task we have ahead of us, my problems seem insignificant. It's not like I can predict the future." Little did he know that his problems and Naruto's goals would soon cross paths.

"Oh," Naruto said. He appeared lost in thought for a moment before unleashed a string of questions. "Hey, what are you doing out here? Are you training? Would you like to train with me? If I'm ever going to face Sasuke again, I got to get better. Do you think you could help me with that?"

Inundated with question, Shikamaru threw up his hands in protest. "Whoa, I was just taking a walk out here to clear my mind. Running into you was purely accidental. I wasn't planning on doing any training today. I think there was something I need to do today but if you want to train I might be able to…" The sentence was interrupted as a figure appeared dropping down from the trees.

A masked and cloaked ninja landed between them and looked at Naruto for a few seconds before turning to address Shikamaru. "Nara Shikamaru-kun, the Hokage wishes to see you."

Shikamaru looked blankly at him for a moment before looking questioningly at Naruto who was even more confused then he was. "What's this about?" asked Shikamaru wondering what the Hokage needed him for.

If the Messenger made a facial expression it was lost behind his mask. They were trained not to show emotion and his voice gave no clues. "The mission will be explained upon your arrival," the Messenger said plainly before turning as if to leave. He paused and turned back to Shikamaru. "Make it expedient," he said and left as quickly and silently as he appeared.

"Mission," Shikamaru mumbled wondering what kind of mission warranted being hunted down by a messenger.

* * *

**A/N:** There are going to be seven chapters in this story. Unlike most of the stories I write, I actually took the time to make an outline before writing this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N: Chapter Two, the plot thickens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or _The Chain._

* * *

**The Chain**

_Running the Shadows_

_Damn your Love, Damn your Lies_

**Chapter 2**

The Hokage tower was a symbol of freedom, an expression of hope to those who gazed upon its edifice. It's distinctly round shape set it apart from the monotonously boring, box-shaped buildings that surrounded it. Rising ten meters higher than the next tallest building, it cast an imposing presence that was unmistakable. The tall stone spires that encircled the roof carried the archetypal image of a crown, stamping the seal of authority on the building. The emblazoned red sign bearing the symbol of fire left little doubt to whom the building belonged. The building had come to represent the character of Konoha. That was, until it was destroyed.

The Rokudaime did not see the importance of architecture outside of functionality. His facilities were so bland and unobtrusive that they blended into the surrounding buildings and got lost. If not for a few well-placed signs, one could have never known it was building that housed the Hokage. The corridors were sparsely lit by a few candles giving them an eerie orange glow that toyed with the imagination. A distinct lack of windows gave the building the feel of a dungeon. While it cast the illusion of isolation, the building itself was surrounded by people actively rebuilding the city.

As he waited for the Guard to confer his presence to the Hokage, Shikamaru wondered why the man, who had done so much to incorporate himself into the new society, would isolate himself from it. In a way, he thought, being the leader of the isolationist state he was creating, the Hokage was becoming a symbol of that state. Breaking up his thoughts, the guard returned. "The Rokudaime will see you now."

The Hokage's office wasn't much brighter than the corridor leading to it. Four strategically placed candles lit the austere room, maintaining the illusion of isolation. While it only appeared to be the two of them in the room, Shikamaru could sense the two Sentries hidden in the shadows. The shadow was his realm and few knew it as good as he did. The Rokudaime sat behind a rugged desk looking through a folder of which the contents were unknown to Shikamaru.

Setting the folder down, the Rokudaime looked up at him with a smile. If the smile was meant to put him at ease, it only managed to do the opposite. To Shikamaru, it made him feel even more uncomfortable. "Nara Shikamaru," The Rokudaime said and there was a hint of malevolence in the way he said his family name. "I appreciate your timely arrival. We have much to discuss." He gestured to a chair in front of the desk. "Take a seat."

Doing as he was told, Shikamaru kept a mindful awareness of the two Sentries hidden in the shadows. The Hokage reach over and picked up another folder, flipping it open and laying it out on his desk. He briefly mused over the first page before returning his attention to the shinobi in the chair. "As I'm sure you're aware, the village is recovering from a crisis. It is my duty as the Hokage to see that the village is protected against another attack. While some of the other villages are openly at odds with us, it's the one's that appear friendly that concern me the most, namely Suna." At the mention of Suna, knots began twisting in Shikamaru's stomach.

"Word has reached me that there is dissention among its council members," the Rokudaime said. "Dissention that could inevitably be unfavorable to Konoha." Shikamaru couldn't help but think that the dissention was created by the man in front of him. "As the situation grows, it puts the alliance with Suna at odds against the safety and security of my own village." The Hokage stood up, grabbed his cane and moved around to the front of the desk. "The current ambassador to Suna is retiring due to an illness. That is where you come in." Shikamaru sat up straight. This was all news to him.

"You're going to be the new ambassador to Suna. Representing Konoha, you will be the voice of our village in a foreign land." The Hokage paused for a moment. "You will also look out for our interests, as well. I don't need to explain to you how the wrong actions could jeopardize the safety of the village. As an ambassador who represents Konoha, remember that you are Konoha." Shikamaru was surprised by this but he held together well. Nothing but questions circled his mind but one held his foremost thought.

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama but I don't understand," he said. "Why me?" The issue had not escaped him. He had no political experience. Being far from qualified for the job, he thought he would be the least likely candidate for it. The Rokudaime's sinister smile returned, giving him an even more uncomfortable feeling. The Hokage turned and walked back behind the desk, stopping to view a painting depicting a battle scene from one of the Great Ninja wars. He held a deep sense of smug satisfaction. Turning back to his desk, he picked up a small hand written note and read over it.

"It has come to my attention that the current ambassador from Suna…" He looked up from the note to Shikamaru before finishing his sentence. "… has taken quite a fondness to you."

"Temari." The name slipped from his mouth before he realized the implications of it. A mixed confusion of feelings hit him all at once: hope, disappointment and fear. Hope that he would be able to see her again. Disappointment in himself for not realizing it sooner and keeping his mouth shut. Fear because even with this new found hope there were still so many unanswered questions about the future. If it were possible, the Hokage's smile grew even more sinister and that lead Shikamaru to believe that he wouldn't like some of the answers.

"You see," the Rokudaime said. "This alone gives you an advantage that none of the other shinobi in this village has." He paused and picked-up a folder from his desk. The dramatic effect was not lost on Shikamaru. "It is well known that the ambassador from Suna is the sister of the Kazekage. With her favor, you can gain the favor of the Kazekage through association. No other Konoha shinobi sits in a better position than you." Shikamaru would beg to differ. Naruto was probably closer to the Kazekage than anyone in Suna but Shikamaru felt it wise to keep his mouth shut about it.

"I understand that I'm in the best position to serve the village as ambassador," Shikamaru said. "But there has to be a list of more qualified individuals who would be better for the job. I have no political experience. I find the whole idea of arguing idealistic concepts with pampered politicians troublesome. Hell, I'm a chuunin and not even ranked high enough for the job."

"I understand your frustration," the Hokage said easing into the chair again. "Likewise, I loathe the idealistic politicians and their inability to take action but the time is coming when we won't have to deal with that anymore." Shikamaru was amazed at how his words were twisted into something completely different. The Rokudaime set down the folder and picked up another one, flipping threw a few pages scanning each briefly before settling on one. "As for your other concern, it seems to me that you are more than qualified to become a Jounin. I can't understand why the previous Hokage withheld your promotion. You are more than deserving." The Hokage brought his eye up to meet the young man's gaze.

"I sure that had to do more with me than Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru admitted. "I believe she didn't want to pressure me into the position, rather she wanted to let me grow into it." The point was lost on the Hokage and he knew it.

"None the less," said the Hokage pushing the folder away from him. "We're going to rectify the mistakes made in the past." He motioned for one of the Sentries to step forward out of the shadows. "You will act as our witness."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The Sentry bowed before standing at attention.

"Nara Shikamaru," ordered the Hokage.

Shikamaru rose and stood at attention himself. "Sir."

"From this day forth, you will serve the village of Konoha and the country of Fire as a Jounin and its official representative to the village of Suna and the country of Wind. Do so with honor and pride. And…" There was something else they had yet to discuss. The Hokage closed the folder and returned to the other he had laid aside earlier. "As your first assignment, I'm giving you an S-rank mission. You are to use your position to assess the threat Suna opposes to our village and give a daily report which will be routed to me via messenger." There was no question. The Hokage was working under the assumption that Suna was planning to betray us again.

"Espionage?" Shikamaru asked. "You would have me spy on our only allied nation?"

"A written treaty is a veil to mask their true intentions. Your assignment is to discover those intentions before they prove detrimental to the health of your country, your village and your friends." The last part stung. He loved his friends with all of his heart and he would do anything for them. The Rokudaime knew exactly which buttons to press.

"Do you have any more questions?" asked the Hokage. Of course, Shikamaru had more questions and a list of objections a few meters long but the Hokage wasn't asking him to voice them. It was to signify that he was through with him so Shikamaru just remained silent, lest he should garner any more disfavor with the new Hokage. "You'll leave for Suna at sunrise. You have until then to get yourself organized." With a dignified wave of the hand, he was dismissed.

* * *

That night, Shikamaru found himself leaning against the wall of his house. Unwilling to step inside and face his parents, he posted up outside lost in his own thoughts of misery, bordering on sulking. Everything was happening so fast that he couldn't see the bigger picture for what it was worth and that frustrated him. There had to be some motive, something for Danzou to gain, by forcing this upon him but Shikamaru failed to see it. His mission would only end badly and be more harmful than helpful to the village. Why would he want to ruin the trust and favor that they had worked so hard to establish? Unless, he wanted to lose the favor and pit the whole world against us.

Shikamaru shook his head. That thought was ludicrous. Only a mad man would forfeit his allies during a time of crisis and Danzou wasn't crazy. The man had seemed perfectly sane when he spoke this afternoon but he had some hidden card up his sleeve that he wasn't showing. He would find out what Danzou's goal was before he did something irreversible, to his village or to himself.

"You do know," a gruff voice called from aside him. "You could conceal your presence a lot better if you weren't brooding." Shikamaru hadn't realized it but he was standing in the shadow of the building. If anyone would have walked by, they probably wouldn't have even noticed he was there. He turned and looked at his father who held that signature Nara smirk. "It's so noticeable that I could sense it inside the house. Your mother was getting worried. "

"I'm not brooding. I thinking." Shikamaru defended himself, pushing off the building so he could stand and face his father. Shikaku stepped into the shadow and let his eyes adjust so he could see his son. Shikamaru looked away from his father's gaze. "And I know mom is just going to make a big deal about it."

"About what?" asked Shikaku following his son's gaze. Finding nothing of interest, he turned back and looked at his son quizzically. "What could be so bad that you would want to hide it from your mother?"

Shikamaru looked at his father who held a mild curiosity in his son's affairs. He sighed knowing that the whole situation was too troublesome. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he assumed a position more comfortable to him. "I've been promoted and given a new position: the ambassador to Suna."

"I see," said Shikaku stroking the growth on his chin. He took a moment to think it over. No one has ever accused the Nara men of being rash or jumping to conclusions. Rather, they would take their time to assess the situation first, often a product of their lethargic nature. Shikaku looked at his son as he seemed to read between the lines. "Your mother would definitely get excited," he muttered as if imaging his wife's reaction. "But that not all, is it?"

Shikamaru knew his father would discern that there was another problem without being fed all the information. His father was a smart man to whom he owed a lot of his talent and experience. He only wished he could have given him more information but there are eyes and ears everywhere. "You, of all people, should know that I can not discuss the details of _my mission_. There could be spies who seek information on the village and looking for a reason to attack. I cannot discuss _my mission_ at all."

If Shikaku had picked up on the subtle hint, it did not show outwardly but the look of understanding in his eyes told his son that he understood. It brought relief to his son to know that someone other than himself was aware of his predicament. It was Shikaku's turn to look over towards nothing in particular, lost in thought as the gears of his mind began to turn. Returning to his son, he couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole situation. "It feels like I have brought all of this upon you, my son. If I wouldn't have stood up against him so quickly, you probably wouldn't be in this troublesome situation. I'm sorry that my decisions have brought this upon you."

"It's not your fault, Oyaji(1)." Shikamaru looked into his father's eyes. "There is no fate but the one we make. Looking to the past is futile. It can't be changed." Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows and into the glow of the moon. Turning his head so he could see his father, he gave him a confident smirk that signified he knew what he was doing. "Besides, we have the future to worry about and that can always be changed."

Shikaku joined his son with a smirk of his own. They say that great minds think alike but it would have been better to say that lazy one's do. Then almost as if a revelation had struck him, his posture changed into a slumped over, submissive form. "We'd better get inside and tell your mother the good…" Shikaku pause to think his words over carefully. "Well, regardless of how your mother takes the news, if we don't get inside soon, she is going to be very upset with me. Let's go, Shikamaru."

The two men walked into the house to face what was arguably the scariest part of the whole evening. Yoshino's reaction was mixed and it came in waves of emotion that boggled the mind. At first, she appeared to be ignorant of what they said, berating them for staying outside as their dinner got cold. Then elation over her son's promotion followed by tears of realization that her baby would leaving. Finally, the anger returned as she stated that she would never let him leave and she would forcibly restrain her son to prevent him from doing so. It took much consoling and cajoling from his father to calm his mother down. She had taken them on her emotional rollercoaster and they had survived with only minor injuries.

* * *

While his mother's emotions had calmed down, Shikamaru's mind had continued to gain momentum, a fact which, in spite of having in his bed again, made sleeping an impossibility. Pouring over the facts and details of his mission, he began predicting the various outcomes and in each one the future appeared grim. The most haunting thing was the reoccurring image of a particular woman from Suna who had worked her way into his heart. He wasn't quiet sure what she meant to him but she definitely held some meaning. A fact that made him feel guilty about this mission. He would have to lie to her, use her feelings against her and abuse her trust in him. The very thought was sickening.

The dawn found a very tired and worried Shikamaru standing at the western gate. There was very little fanfare for the Konoha ambassadors departure. His parents had stayed home to prevent his mother from reneging on her decision to let him go. He didn't even tell his friends he was leaving because he felt guilty about his mission and didn't have the courage to look them in the eye. The only people there were the lonely watchman and two _AnBU Ne_ who were there to make sure he left.

"Your contact will find you once you've reached Suna," said one of the masked men, handing him a map. "Your ambassador reports will come through the normal channels but you mission reports will be given directly to your contact." Shikamaru nodded and without as much as a farewell, turned to begin his three day journey. The masked man called out to him as he walked away. "Be vigilant. You never know who's lurking in the shadows."

But Shikamaru had the distinct feeling that he was going to be the one lurking in the shadows.

The trip to Suna was long but not arduous. The map lead him along well traveled main roads that offered a sense of order while being easy on the body. No extraneous effort was needed until he passed through the flora associated with the River country which gave way to the barren desert landscape of the Wind Country. He found out quickly why it was called the country of Wind as random gusts from any direction could push you off your path.

There was no well worn path to follow either as the winds moved the sands to cover an tracks that had been previously laid. He was forced to rely on landmarks and a helpful nomadic clan to reach his destination. While his home village was easily discernable from a distance, the village hidden in the sands appeared to be nothing more than another outcropping at first glance. As he approached, he could make out the high carved stone walls which surrounded the village.

The two guards at the entrance laughed as he coughed up a days worth of sand before handing them his papers. The read over his papers and then summoned a what he assumed was a Chuunin to be his guide. The guy wasn't much older than him but it made him feel even more out of place. This wasn't were he fit in. This wasn't his position but at the same time, he been given this roll and this mission. He was here and there was no turning back.

The Chuunin lead him between the walls and through the city and while the walls seemed unorthodox when compared to his village, they did serve to protect the village against the wind and sand storms. Through the warm glow of the setting sun, he could see shop owners packing up their shops in preparation to head homing. It seemed like the entire village was shutting down and he couldn't help but wonder why. When they reached the building where he would be staying, the Chuunin bid him farewell with the promise of introductions in the morning.

As Shikamaru settled into the spacious room they had provided him, he pondered over his mission. If there were any truth to the rumor he would find it but he hoped against everything that he would find nothing of the sort. Even though sleep had been a commodity as of late, he opted to begin his search tonight. Walking over to his window, he threw open the shutters and quickly realized why the city had shut down at dusk. The bitter cold of the desert evening was a sharp contrast to the scorching sun of the daytime.

Grabbing an extra layer of clothing, he leapt through the window and into the darkness. He wasn't sure if he would find anything tonight but he could familiarize himself with the village at night. Hiding in a vile of darkness, he began a search for something he hoped he would never find.

* * *

A/N: 1.) Oyaji is a familiar Japanese term for a father figure. Often translated as "pops" or "old man", it can be used as a term of endearment for someone other than one's father.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything. Period. Not Naruto, Not _The Chain_ by Fleetwood Mac, nor this shitty laptop I'm writting it on.

* * *

The Chain

There are no lyrics for this chapter,

But it had to be written.

Chapter 3

He was unable to suppress the yawn. Ignoring the pain in his muscles and the headache that had been nagging him for the last couple of days, he continued on with his search, probably in vain. If it were not for the small map he'd been making, he would have searched the same area over again and for the third time tonight, he had sworn he'd seen something moving around in the distance. Deciding to investigate, he pulled out a kunai which trembled in his left hand, not for fear but for his nerves which had been on edge all night. He was too tired to be afraid.

When he reached the area where he had seen the movement, there was no evidence that anything had been through there recently and that troubled him. Was he having hallucinations? His hand was still shaking as he pulled out the rudimentary map he'd been making throughout the night. Finding it difficult to concentrate, he rubbed his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his free hand in an attempt to make it easier to focus. Dawn was coming in a few hours and he would have business later on that day.

After finally determining his position, he plotted a course back to his building and began his retreat. He knew he needed sleep. The human body was not designed to go very long without it and he was running dangerously low on time. The fact that he nearly missed his balcony as he leapt back into his room drove the point home. While making a mental note to get more sleep in the future, he kicked off one sandal as he made an attempt to remove his flack vest.

He never made it. Collapsing onto his bed with the grace of a rhino, his body's need for sleep overpowered his will to stay awake, shutting down unnecessary functions such as balance and coherence. His breathing quickly settled into a slow, steady rhythm and for the time being, he was oblivious to all the problems he was going to have to face. However, as he would later find out, a peaceful slumber would only last so long in Suna.

* * *

He groaned as he felt disturbed but it wasn't time to awaken yet. There was much more sleep to be had but the disturbance persisted, growing more physical with each passing moment. Certain basic motor skills began to reactivate and he made a pathetically desperate attempt to evade the disturbing force. All attempts were futile because the force became even more persistent and he could make out an audible voice accompanying it. A vaguely familiar voice that grew even more familiar each time it spoke sounded just as irritated as he was.

"Wake the hell up!" said the voice. The disturbance this time felt metallic and square compared to the others. Even though he couldn't quite place the voice, he was far from relenting to curiosity, electing to cover his head with his arms. Sleep was so close he could taste it but the disturbance was persistent.

"Leave me alone, Mom," he mumbled into the sheets. The disturbance was not so understanding and determined to get his attention. The shove this time was not as gentle and it sent him flying off the bed. The drastic change in elevation forced his eyes open but the only vision offered to him was the quickly approaching floor. Rolling over onto his back, he stared bleary-eyed at the ceiling, blinking a few times to catch his focus. The disturbance walked around the end of the bed and stared at him.

"I know the trip between Konoha and Suna is long but this kind of reaction is a bit overdramatic," Temari said, fan in hand. As he gazed at her through sleepy eyes, he could see her satisfied grin that she showed when she got what she wanted. She stood there proudly as if daring him to challenge her. "Don't you think?"

Any other time, he might have found her usual troublesomeness amusing but in the current situation, the best he could muster was mild disappointment. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands before taking a good look at her. She was dressed a little differently with a shorter skirt and taller boots but if anything, he liked it better because it flattered her more. Though, now was not the time for such thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Seeing that she now had his undivided attention, she replaced her fan as she felt it was no longer necessary. She looked down at him as he sat on the floor. "Well, when they told me who the new Konoha ambassador _was_, I thought they were lying so I decided to come down and check it out for myself." She eyed him warily. "I find it hard to believe that _you_, of all people, have the drive or motivation to achieve such status."

Letting out a deep yawn, he began to stretch out his sore muscles. Before yawning a second time, he looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. "Believe it or not, there are some things in this world that motivate me. Sleep is just one of them." He laid back down on the floor with his hands behind his head in passive defiance. "And the others you're just going to have to find out on your own." Closing his eyes, he pretended to be asleep but he knew from recent experiences that you should never let your guard down against this woman. At the sound of her fan moving against her back, he cracked one eye open preparing for her movement.

Satisfied that he at least respected her lethality, she let the fan slide back into place. "It's five-thirty. Since it was you, I let you sleep an extra thirty minutes." She said that as if waking up at five-thirty in the morning was considered sleeping in. An object caught her interest on the floor at the foot of the bed and that malevolent smile graced her lips again. She kicked it towards him and out of sheer curiosity, he leaned up so he could see what object had elicited such a reaction. "Put your sandal on and let's go," she said with a laugh. "Today, you get introduced to Suna."

He eyed the one foot that had managed to escape its sandal before he passed out. The free toes wiggled as if to mock him and he looked at them with prejudice. Movement out of the corner of his eye stole his attention. Temari turned and walked towards the door and he watched her move with a particular interest. Reaching for the handle, she started to open the door but paused. "By the way," she said still facing the door. "If you ever call me _mom_ again, I'll kill you." Slowly, she turned her head just enough to see his reaction.

The look he gave her was quizzical and an eyebrow made the trademark rise. When the hell did he call her mom? For the life of him, he couldn't ever remember doing that. His reaction seemed to please her as she chuckled on her way out of the door. Pushing the 'mom' issue aside, he stood to his feet and tried the difficult task of putting his sandal on, while zipping up his flack vest. With the task only partially completed, he took off in fear of losing sight of her.

Stumbling out the door and around the corner, he finally managed to get the sandal on as he caught up with her. Struggling to match her gait as she walked at a much faster pace than he was used to, he stared at her with curiosity. It seemed that, at least to her, their last encounter had never happened. She acted as if everything was normal and the issues they faced were nonexistent. It wasn't denial. She was coping with it by falling into routine. After a minute, she couldn't take his stare anymore and came to a dead stop. Turning in frustration, she stared back and said, "What?!"

"Um," he stuttered. The look in her eyes said she hadn't forgotten, that she was struggling with the same pressure that he was. Since placing any more undue stress on her would probably end badly, he decided not to broach the subject. "What are you doing here?" he asked and the look she gave him said she hated repeating herself. "I mean, what happened to…" He tried and tried but could not remember the name of the Chuunin who'd led him to his residence yesterday. "…what's his name?"

"Hitomayou(1) couldn't find his way out of a paper bag if you gave him a map and a compass so you'd better remember as much as you can from today because tomorrow you'll pretty much be on your own." She was animated and it made him smile. Watching her visibly calm herself down was an amusing sight to see. Looking back at him, she spoke in a quiet tone. "Plus, I really needed a break."

Shikamaru understood all too well the need for a break. Without missing a beat, he attempted to encourage her. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd desire more." When she gave him a queer look, he realized how his words could be misconstrued. "…to lead me, that is. You have my rapt attention." He gestured for her to proceed. She smirked at his attempt to cover up his slip but continued on anyway.

They walked through the streets and she would point to various buildings or landmarks explaining when they were built, for what purpose, architectural design, which prestigious clan occupied it and what they used it for. While this information was important, he found that he was more interested in the one giving him the information rather than the information itself. She glowed with pride as she described her village to him as if every building were an extension of her and somehow reflected upon her. He could tell that she loved her village.

At one point, she caught him staring at her again. Instead of questioning it, she just gave him a dirty look to which he was at a loss for a reaction so he went with his old standby. "Troublesome." Pressing on, she continued with the tour, ignoring the fact that he continued to pay more attention to her than what she was talking about. Eventually, she led him into the big building in the center of the village.

* * *

As Temari knocked on a large door, he took in his surroundings. This building looked more official than the others she had shown him. It gave off a certain air of importance that was not captured anywhere else in the village. The tapestries on the walls depicted the pride of Suna, an ode to their storied past. Portraits of influential people laid out a genealogy that was befitting of royalty. Inside of this building, one would get the feeling they were standing in the presence of greatness.

As a voice from the other side of the door beckoned them in, Shikamaru finally realized where he was. She grabbed his arm, dragged him through the door and brought him face to face with the Kazekage. While the man was his age and significantly shorter than him, the Kazekage gave off a sickening presence that would make even the most proud man cringe in fear. It brought back past encounters with this man and he realized that the sickening feeling was his own prejudice.

Swallowing his doubt, he remembered that Temari had told him about Gaara turning over a new leaf, so to speak. As he looked him in the eye, he found no remnants of the malevolence that had haunted him some four years prior. Now, as a man with a purpose, he had a village that relied upon him and a people whom he would protect at all costs. A promise Shikamaru could relate to and if he had his way, one he would help him keep.

"Gaara," said Temari, breaking the silence. "May I present the new ambassador from Konoha, Nara Shikamaru." The Kazekage eyed him with child-like curiosity but his facial expression gave no indication as to the exact content of what he was thinking. "He's the one I told you about," interrupted Temari.

Gaara looked at his sister and then back at Shikamaru. "I thought he looked familiar," was all he said before turning away from them and walking behind his desk. He sifted through a few piles of paperwork until he found the document he was looking for. "Has he been shown the village?" Gaara asked without removing his eyes from the paper.

"I gave him a personal tour myself," Temari answered. Shikamaru thought she put too much stress on the word 'personal' and he eyed her warily. Apparently, the Kazekage had heard it as well because he finally lifted his eyes from the page to look at her. Temari was either oblivious or she was putting up a good front because the looks she was receiving didn't seem to faze her. The Kazekage passed his gaze from his sister to the representative from Konoha and Shikamaru felt obligated to say something.

"Your village has a lot of beautiful and interesting attractions," he managed to say, hoping a compliment might ease the tension. The Kazekage just gave him a look that said, 'oh, really?' Fumbling for a grip on the situation, he looked toward Temari who acted as if this sort of interaction was a common occurrence. Without taking his eyes off of her, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Some more than others."

The Kazekage went back to his paper, laying it down on the desk before fishing out another somewhat related to it and comparing the two. He continued on about his business as if he were alone and it created an awkward silence in the room. Shikamaru was unsure of how to react when Gaara broke the silence. "We hope to continue the good relationship between our villages and look forward to a harmonious future together."

Temari turned to leave and Shikamaru did a double take not wanting to turn his back on the Kazekage. Gaara, however, sat down in his chair and continued about his business. Shikamaru backed up a few steps, keeping an eye on the Kazekage before turning to follow Temari out of the door. "What was that all about?" he muttered to her as they walked down the hallway.

She glanced over to him and smirked. "Gaara's not the social type," she said. "You'll get used to it," and she said no more.

* * *

That night, as he updated his crudely drawn map from the night before with the information he had learned today, he sat at the desk in his room deciphering the events of the day and how they relate to his mission. From what he'd seen so far, the sentiment in Suna had not changed much. They seemed more concerned than anything else. However, he had yet to meet the council members and their opinion is the most important because they are the hands that set the path of the village.

Setting his pencil down, he turned around in his chair. Someone was there. Letting his eyes scan the room, he looked for signs of an intruder but nothing looked out of the ordinary. His ninja sense was on high alert and on instinct alone, he walked over to the window and opened the shutters. The cool night air rushed in and sent a chill down his spine. The crescent moon hung lazily in the sky as countless stars added to the illumination. On such a clear night with no source of light other than what came from the heavens, the village of Suna took on a picturesque quality rarely seen by his eyes. "You're good," Shikamaru stated. "I was barely able to detect your presence."

The abrasive sound of grit sliding across the clay surface of the building told him exactly where the intruder was. He took a quick glance above him to confirm but looked away when he recognized the uniform. The _AnBU Ne_ mask was a dead giveaway and this guy must have been really good to slip into the village undetected. "Not good enough," the Contact chided. "Hokage-sama had warned me that you were good but to what extent, I was not certain. I shall be more careful next time."

"I take it you are going to be my contact," said Shikamaru. It was more of a confirmation than a question. Espionage was not his forte and this cloak and dagger shit just made him feel worse about the whole situation. "Am I going to have to get used to these surprise meetings or are you here to make arrangements?"

"I will find you," the contact said. "Don't worry about me. I will come to you in secret so that your cover will not be blown. I will send your reports to the Hokage so that they will not be seen by Suna eyes. You must fulfill your mission. We will handle everything else from our end." The Contact was quiet as if expecting a response from him but what could he say? Nothing changes in a day.

"In one day, everything I've seen and heard says that Suna holds true to its treaty," Shikamaru said. To him, this mission seemed like a farce but he knew the Rokudaime was planning something. He just hadn't figured it out yet but he knew that the Hokage wanted something. Shikamaru was just afraid to give him what he wanted. "I have yet to meet with any of the council members. If I find anything of importance, I'll let you know."

This seemed to suffice for now but he knew if he kept reporting nothing, they would question his motives. As quickly as he'd been appointed, he could just as easily be replaced. It seemed as if the fate of the world was resting on his shoulders. His life had become something more than troublesome. The Contact turned to leave but stopped and said a parting phrase. "Remember," he said. Shikamaru could not see his eyes but he was sure the guy was trying to read him. "There is only the mission." With that, he was gone.

* * *

A/N:(1) While I don't write OC's, I decided to give him a name even though he won't show up again. Just because I wanted him to have a funny name. Hitomayou literally means "One who is lost" or "One who is perplexed".

Also thanks to Big Paja for his expedience in Beta reading this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I'll make an attempt to be more prompt with the next one but no promises.

Warning: This chapter contains fluff and a little lime.

I know what you're thinking. Fluff and I don't belong in the same sentence but it made the story progress. You have been warned.

* * *

The Chain

_Listen to the Wind Blow_

_Down, Down Comes the Night_

Chapter 4

Proving once again that politicians are indecisive and non-committal, the meeting with the council members only managed to make things even more grey and hazy. While they were grateful to Konoha for all of her help through the years, they had expressed doubts about the direction Konoha was heading. Doubts that he personally reflected but he couldn't mention that to them. Downplaying their concern to the Contact, he was pretty sure that they weren't plotting anything against his village. The Contact would just accept his report and offer nothing in the way of an argument. The whole situation was befuddling.

* * *

She had a way about her. That is why he found time for her when she was available. Being that she was the only person that really knew him in this village, he had found solace in their moments together, even in the most fleeting of moments. Electing to avoid the major problems they were facing, their conversations consisted mostly of small talk and strange opinions on menial topics. While he never truly remembered what they had discussed, he found her presence to be as comforting as watching clouds. She had a way about her.

As they sat alone in the corner of the restaurant undisturbed by anyone else, he found that he enjoyed watching her talk. There was something about her that he could not quite place but it seemed so familiar to him. When he smiled at her, she seemed to falter, looking away. When she stopped speaking altogether, he wondered if he had done something wrong until she looked back at him and smiled. He felt something completely foreign to him but he smiled anyway. Standing up, she took a few steps away before pausing. Just watching her, he was curious as to what she was up to. She turned back to look at him.

"Let's go," she said. "I've got something to show you." He nodded and got up to follow her. Escorting him out of the restaurant and into the evening sun, she led him to the big building in the center of the village. When they arrived, she took him to the roof where he just shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her with curiosity. She walked to the edge and placed her hands on the railing for support as she appeared to be looking off in the distance. Walking up behind her, he looked off into the distance himself in an attempt to see what she was looking at.

"It's beginning," she said without being prompted. Standing up straight, she observed the distance as if something was happening. His eyes struggled to focus on any movement but everything appeared static. Wondering what exactly she was looking at, he didn't see it until he took a moment to let everything soak in. It was the view itself.

The setting sun bounced a brilliant hue of reds, oranges and purples off the desert sands and reflections of white bounced off the curved architecture of the village. He finally understood why there was no gate at the entrance as the last rays of light that came through the western corridor illuminated the Kazekage tower like a spotlight. Standing atop that building, it was as if the world had placed them on a stage and picked them out specifically. It was an awesome spectacle to behold.

Whether it was the chilling moment or the cold night wind creeping in, he stepped forward and she back up instinctively drawing closer together. The elusive gap between them was now gone, to the point where their bodies made contact at various points. Absentmindedly, his right arm slipped around her waist drawing her in closer. In reaction, she looked up at him as he took in the amazing sight. She studied the contours of his face and the way his eyes danced around as if he were taking in all of the minute details that he could absorb. Feeling a little proud of herself, she let a smile reach her lips.

Noticing that he was being watched, he realized that he was holding her close and let up on the pressure that he was applying. Not wanting to let go completely, he left his arm there but he wanted her to have the option of separation. When she didn't move away and he noticed that she was still smiling at him, he realized that she didn't mind at all. Another gust of cold wind blew by as a signal for him to regain his grip on her. She must have had something on her mind because she never returned to watching the sunset. Her eyes remained fixed on him.

"What is it?" he asked when he could not take her silence anymore. Looking into her eyes, he could see that they were full of questions but which question was most prevalent on her mind? There were things that he was forbidden to tell her and he prayed she never asked them.

"I was wondering…" She started but stopped. It was as if she could see the reluctance in his eyes. She seemed to be searching them for answers to her unasked questions but when she was unsatisfied with that, she started again. "Why are you here?"

This was the question he dreaded most. There was no way he could tell her the real reason he was here but he didn't want to lie to her either. In combat, he found telling lies to be an easy task. Deception was a useful tool to a shinobi but at the current moment, it didn't feel like a battle and she didn't feel like an opponent. He quickly found that as he looked her in the eyes, he was unable to speak. Finding an easy excuse, he turned to look at the sunset once more. "It is my mission."

He didn't intend to sound so cold but it came across that way. Punctuated by the falling temperature, he felt a little guilty about it. While what he told her wasn't exactly a lie, it was so vague that it left a lot unanswered. She would definitely pry further. That is, if she hadn't been turned off by his coldness. Temari, however, was not one to be pushed away easily. Turning her body to face his, she pushed him even further. "I know it's your mission," she told him. "But you didn't have to take it. What made you decide that making the trip to Suna was worth it? What motivates you?"

Looking at her, he tried his best to suppress the feelings of guilt but he hadn't taken emotions into account. Trying hard not to give in, he held back answering right away and began to analyze the question. She had unknowingly given him an out and he chose to take it. He would have to lie to her. "I wanted to protect the future," he said, this time looking her in the eyes. While the future could mean a lot of things, she seemed to attach her own meaning to it and it made her smile.

One of her hands came up and she placed it upon his chest. Standing on her tiptoes so that she was almost on his level, she leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I like that answer." As she pulled back from his ear, he turned to look at her making their cheeks brush against each other ever so slightly, sending a tingling sensation to the point of contact. Now face to face, he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling so he leaned in and kissed her. Short and sweet, he didn't linger too long because it was his own selfish desire that drove him to it.

With the sun now almost completely faded, the dim light that barely illuminated their surroundings seemed to reflect off of her smile. While he was unsure of what the smile meant, he knew that it had to be something good. The howl of the wind had a low satisfying tone as it tossed their hair around. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands interlacing her fingers with his. "Come on. Let's get inside," she said leading him to the door. As long as he was with her, he didn't care where they were at.

* * *

Inside meant his apartment and the two of them away from watchful eyes. While he still couldn't understand what it was about her, he felt this passionate drive to connect. Finding a way to connect on the conscious level with her was difficult so he settled for a physical connection. The tactile sensation of the touch of her skin was exhilarating. The taste of her lips made him hunger for more of her. Pressing deeper into her, he found that he could not close the gap between them enough and he wished they could just meld together. Somewhere along the way, their scents mixed together in a conglomerate of his and hers to the point where he could no longer distinguish them apart. The sound of her breath only seemed to encourage him more as he felt no desire for it to end. With his senses entirely engrossed in her, it was as if she was no longer separate but now a part of himself.

"Do you love me?" she asked, blinking through tired eyes. Smiling at her, he watched as she drifted off to sleep, pondering the question in his mind. Did he love her? He knew that he felt something for her and that they had an unexplained connection but he couldn't quite figure it out. Searching the depths of his rational mind, he could not come up with any sane explanation. Was it love? Looking back upon his life, the only real reference he had for love was the friends that he cared for, that he would die for. Did he care for _her_? Would he die for _her_?

Sensing the presence of another soul, he was quickly brought back to reality. With the escape for it this evening, he had completely forgotten about his true duties that had been assigned to him. The smile faded from his face as he quietly got out of bed in order not to disturb her sleep. Quietly slipping his pants on, he walked over to the window and slowly opened the shutter knowing exactly who waited on the other side. He was not surprised to see the Contact there looking right back at him.

"Nothing new to report," he told him. Not wanting to drag this meeting out any further than need be, he decided to dive right into its purpose. The Contact gave no non-verbal cues as to indicate whether or not the report was acceptable. Instead, he looked around the shutter to see the naked woman lying in the bed. Again, he gave no indication as to a thought or feeling on the situation. He just looked at the young man in front of him.

"I see you've infiltrated pretty deep into the Suna hierarchy," he said. Shikamaru was uncertain if he had intended the double entendre or not because the guy remained expressionless. "Never the less, Hokage-sama has decided to move up his time-table." This was not good news. The ambitious Hokage had grown impatient and was going to make a move regardless of what he found. This whole trip must have been a waste if not intended to lull the Kazekage into a false sense of security. He had been a pawn in this entire scheme and he felt so insignificant and used. "Be ready. In three days time, I will come to aid in your evacuation before the invasion."

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru nodded in response. The thing he hated most about it was that he was being manipulated and used. The Contact vanished with an illusion and disappeared into the city. Staring into the darkness of the night, Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to move. The depressing reality of the situation was that he had no control and he had no influence to resolve the matter. Even though he tried not to, he began to rationalize his defeat. Knowing when to give up and pull back was his biggest asset in battle. It's what's kept him alive up to this point.

Slowly closing the shutter, he turned to go back to bed but when he saw the woman lying there, he stopped. Something about her stirred something in him. As far back as he could remember, it had always been that way but at this moment, it was stirring something fierce. Like a volcano on the verge of eruption, it boiled inside him to the point of nausea. He knew that he couldn't, in good conscience, lie beside her again without doing something.

Grabbing his clothes, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do but not doing anything would prove to be more troublesome. At least, that was how he rationalized it to himself. Slipping on each article of clothing slowly and quietly, he watched her as she smiled in her sleep. She must have been having a happy dream. Finally strapping on his sandals, he tiptoed over to the window and opened the shutters once more. Before leaving, he took one last look at her, his motivation. "For the future," he whispered and then leapt out of the window.

Going to where he would find the source of information, he slipped into the Kazekage tower in hopes of finding anything that would convince Danzou to stop his invasion. He quickly scanned the archives but held little hopes of finding anything there. The past was little use to the present right now and he needed something to show Suna's intentions. Anything on the current docket would be in the Kazekage's office so he made his way there.

Gaara kept a clean office. Lacking flamboyance and a flair for the dramatic, his office was a reflection of himself. Little use was made of insignificant or personal objects, just a family picture sat on the desk. Keeping the lights off so as not to alarm any guards that might be patrolling, Shikamaru used a penlight to scan the files on his desk. Taking extra care to stop and read anything with the words Konoha, Military or Offensive on it, he found nothing of any importance.

Frustrated, he moved to the drawers and began rummaging through them until he found a folder marked 'Konoha'. Pulling it out and opening it on his lap, he held the penlight in his mouth and shuffled though the pages with both hands. What he found was encouraging but he didn't see how this would convince Danzou. There were pages with nothing but praise about Konoha and her people. Their relationship appeared to be on good terms. There was even a section dedicated to things learned from Konoha and Suna's development because of it.

Stopping on one particular page, he found an entire dossier on a particular Konoha shinobi. The top had a section marked 'Uzumaki Naruto'. It told of the Kazekage's as well as other Suna shinobi's encounters with the young man. The Kazekage even made handwritten notes in the margins about his personality and beliefs right down to his nindo and his retarded gibberish: dattebayo. It appeared as though one person had inspired the Kazekage to make life better for those around him and Shikamaru could relate. He'd grown up with the boy.

Just when he was starting to feel good about things, the lights to the office flicked on. Shikamaru looked up and the penlight dropped from his mouth.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The Chain

_Running the Shadows_

_Damn your Love, Damn your Lies_

Chapter 5

* * *

He should have known better.

Getting caught was not part of his plan. Although, he could hardly say what he was doing was planned out. That _woman_ had done something to him to make him act irrationally and now he found himself in a troublesome predicament. The situation in his own village deserved some of the blame as well. It is amazing that how in the moment of truth, the human mind can seek outside sources to justify its actions. In the end, the responsibility fell solely upon his shoulders and he couldn't handle the responsibility. Predictably, he immediately began thinking of any reasonable excuse but as he looked into the eyes of his interrupters, he couldn't manage to voice any of them.

As the expressionless face of the Kazekage stared back at him, he had expected to feel the devastating killer intent that he had felt from the man once before but it never came. Maybe Gaara had taken pity on him when he saw the panic-stricken look on his face but he would never know because the man was damn near unreadable. The Kazekage took a few moments to look him over with whatever thoughts were running through his head and Shikamaru was able to calm himself down just a little. Even though he was now in a world of shit, his thoughts couldn't help but stray to two women in his life who would rip his head off if they were to see him right now.

Gaara just turned around and walked away leaving the two _AnBU_ guards that he had brought with him. In an instant, the two Suna shinobi were at his back and Shikamaru had never seen them move. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," one of them offered. Having barely any time to react, Shikamaru began to turn his head to see the one who spoke. When he finally caught a glimpse of the man's eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and as his focus racked and the lights faded, he heard the other one say, "The easy way."

* * *

The sharp sting of cold water landing on hot, dry skin pierced his nerve endings shocking him back into consciousness. Gasping to breathe as though he were about to drown, he quickly took in his surroundings to determine that he was, in fact, not drowning but the masked guard holding an empty bucket was responsible for the cold water. Catching his breath, he realized that he had lost a few articles of clothing during his unconsciousness that lay on a table in front of him. Bound by chains holding his hands away from his body, he understood that he was being detained and that he couldn't get his hands together to form any seals. He did not have the strength to break free so escaping at the moment was a lost cause.

His head sank towards the floor as if his neck muscles could no longer support it. Whatever they had done to him while he was unconscious had taken away most of his physical energy. The masked guard lifted his head and shined a light in his eyes to see if he was coherent and then let his head drop back down to where it hung previously. Feeling almost powerless in a situation he couldn't control, he had very little reason to attempt to fight back but they hadn't attempted anything…yet.

Hearing the guard walk away from him to his left, he heard him whisper something to another man who responded with a simple affirmative. As he heard footsteps coming back in his direction, curiosity got the better of him and he raised his head just enough so that he could see the person walking towards him. The shadowy corners of the dimly lit room provided very little in the way of details but as the man stepped out from the shadows, he could tell right away who he was.

Unmasked, this man held somewhat of an apologetic smile that gave him a sense of empathy he didn't receive from the _AnBU_ guard. It seemed as though he had a sense of understanding that surpassed what he had come to expect from the people of Suna. The man grabbed a chair from the table and spun it around so that he could sit down and face Shikamaru. As he looked into his eyes filled with empathy, Shikamaru knew exactly what this guy was here for. He was here to interrogate him.

Taking a moment to look over his suspect, the interrogator made no move to give away his thoughts but instead offered his condolences. "I'm sorry about the rough treatment. They do not take kindly to spies here in Suna," the man said pausing to study Shikamaru's reaction. While Shikamaru wasn't sure he had the energy to react, he did his best to maintain a calm demeanor. Having not received the reaction he was hoping for, the interrogator shrugged it off and continued. "Understandably so, of course."

Reaching into his pocket, the interrogator pulled out a small notepad and a pencil. Crossing his legs, he touched the end of the pencil to his tongue to soften the lead before preparing to make notations. "Alright, let's just start with the basics," he said acting business-like. This was unexpected to Shikamaru because he had figured, judging from the people of Suna, that their interrogation tactics would be a little more hostile. "Who are you?" the man asked in a monotonous tone.

Shikamaru had found enough momentum to swing his head into an upright position and keep it there. Looking the man in the eye, he determined whether or not he was serious about the question. Being pretty sure that the man sitting across from him knew exactly who he was, the only reason to ask the question was to see who Shikamaru said he was. He started to speak but it only sounded like a hoarse whisper. Leaning forward, the interrogator tried to listen closely as if lives depended upon his answer. Clearing his throat, Shikamaru tried again with a much better result. "Nara Shikamaru," he managed to say. "Jounin of Konohagakure. Registration Number: Zero, One, Two, Six, One, One."

"Ah, so you know who you are," the interrogator said leaning back into his chair. "That's good. Very good. It makes this a lot easier." Fumbling in his other pocket, the man pulled out a small cigarette case, selected one and placed it between his lips. "Do you mind if I smoke?" the man asked to which he received a blank stare. Taking that as a no, the man struck a match from the side of the box and stoked the end of the cigarette into a good cherry. Shaking the match out, he looked at Shikamaru with interest. "Oh, where are my manners? Forgive me. Would you like one?" the man said gesturing to the cigarette case.

There were no words from Shikamaru. To ask would be giving into the pressures of interrogation but Shikamaru had never craved a cigarette so much since Asuma died. Right now, in this most troublesome of situations, he had a craving he just couldn't shake. He watched the smoke leaving the cigarette in the man's hand dance as if to tease his desire. The interrogator seemed to notice this and removed another cigarette from his case and held it out to him.

Looking from the cigarette to the man, Shikamaru gave him a quizzical look but made no other movements or voiced any instructions. Even if he accepted the cigarette, there was no way he could get a hold of it, much less put it in his mouth. His hands were literally tied. "Oops, sorry! Let me get that for you," the man said placing the cigarette in Shikamaru's mouth before striking a match and cupping his hands around it, while Shikamaru puffed it alive. "I'm all sixes and sevens today," the man chuckled. Shikamaru thought this man was pretty weird for someone from Suna.

The taste was distinctly foreign and unlike any tobacco available in Konoha. While, quite frankly, he found the taste disgusting, it fed the nicotine receptors in his brain and he instantly felt calmed. The particularly awful headache that he had had since coming to Suna felt somewhat alleviated and that was enough to help him think more clearly. Studying the man in front of him, Shikamaru found him to be a rather strange fellow with unique characteristics for an interrogator. He was up to something and going to great lengths to disguise his intentions.

Placing the cigarette case back into his pocket, the man dropped his cigarette, snuffing it out with his foot and picked up his notepad again. Leaning back in the chair, the man crossed his legs and gave his signature look of empathy, while preparing to write down more information. "Let's see. Where were we," the man muttered going over something in his notepad. "Ok, let's stick with the simple questions." Looking up from the pad, the man was attempting to read something from every one of Shikamaru's reactions. Coughing to clear his throat, the man took on a more serious look than before. "What's your purpose here in Suna?"

The interrogator could have asked the question in a hundred different ways searching for different answers but the way he asked it held a particular interest in mind, an interest that Shikamaru had no intentions of making him privy to. "I am working as the ambassador from Konoha." Simple, yet vague, answers tended to satisfy a question enough to warrant another question. When being interrogated, knowing what the enemy knows can be a big help and the questions that they ask are big clues as to the extent of their knowledge. The difficult part is trying not to frustrate them enough so that they will want to kill you.

Despite all of his outward appearances and quirky mannerisms, the interrogator was a very shrewd man and knew the tactics Shikamaru was trying to play. This man wouldn't fold easily and that fact made Shikamaru a bit nervous. Why did he have to end up in these troublesome situations? The interrogator's sympathetic look changed into a satisfying smile. "Very well," he said. "What are the duties of the ambassador from Konoha?"

By sticking to questions that only allowed Shikamaru to provide information, the interrogator kept his knowledge in the dark. He understood now why this man was an interrogator. It mattered not what the person looks like or what his methods were. As long as he got the information he needed, he would have completed his job. Anything Shikamaru would say would give this man a foothold into his mind and allow him to pry further information out of him. He found that the best solution would be to remain silent.

When he had remained silent long enough to make it apparent that he wasn't going to answer the question, the _AnBU_ guard stepped out of the shadows in a flash grabbing Shikamaru by the hair and pulling his head back. "Answer the question," he stated implying physical pain would follow non-compliance. When Shikamaru still refused to speak, the guard produced a dagger and held it out where Shikamaru could clearly see it. "A normal blade cuts deep hitting arteries and blood vessels causing the recipient to bleed out." The blade began to glow with chakra and the chakra began refining itself around the blade until it was almost no bigger than the dagger. "But my wind blade can cut so precisely that I can peel layers of skin off of your body without causing you to bleed."

The cigarette fell from his lips. "Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru said worriedly. "Jounin of Konohagakure. Zero, One, Two, Six, One, One." All military personnel were taught that when captured by the enemy to only divulge their name, rank and serial number and in the moment, Shikamaru felt it best to follow the book on this one. He repeated the mantra in hope that they would give up their pursuit. The guard angrily put the blade against his cheek and Shikamaru could feel the chakra cutting into his flesh.

"That's enough," the interrogator said grabbing the guard's arm and pulling the dagger away from Shikamaru's face. "There's no need to threaten him with violence," he said and the guard backed down shoving Shikamaru as he stepped away. "Nara-san," the interrogator addressed him. "If you expect to be treated as a prisoner of war, there would have to be a war going on. As far as I know, there have been no declarations of war between our villages." The interrogator lifted Shikamaru's head so that he would be looking him in the eyes. "Unless, you know something I don't?"

Here he was with the prying questions again. Even the book had gotten him into trouble and what's worse is that there were no standard replies for his situation. The interrogator replaced the chair he had knocked over during the spat and resituated himself. Clearing the stray hairs that had fallen into his face, he picked the notepad up off the floor and looked at it for reference again. "Moving on," he said, visibly calming himself down. "What were you doing in the Kazekage's office?"

Knowing that he could not say any more, Shikamaru remained silent. He wasn't going to answer any of the questions. His only hope would be that they would give up on him or put him out of his misery because this whole thing had grown to extraordinarily troublesome proportions. Looking at the interrogator, he gave him his best apathetic stare in an attempt to say that he wasn't going to say anything. Apparently, the message had gotten across because the interrogator's usually empathetic face had change to a look of disappointment.

"Were you planning on assassinating the Kazekage?" The interrogator watched Shikamaru carefully. Looking for any change in his facial expression or posture, he would get an answer from Shikamaru whether he knew it or not. Since there was no significant change, the interrogator knew that the answer was no. "Are you just looking for Suna secrets to plan an attack?" Again, there was no change. Shikamaru was a stone wall but the interrogator knew that even a stone wall had a weak point. With enough pressure in the right spot, a stone wall would crumble to the ground. "Or did you just like having a little fun with the Kazekage's sister?"

Shikamaru tried his best not to crack but as hard as he tried, the body always reveals the truth. Keeping his body rigid, he attempted to control any movement but it only made him look tense. The increase in heart and respiratory rate were a dead giveaway and his pupils dilated as he focused on the interrogator in anger. The interrogator smiled but it wasn't his usually understanding or empathetic smile. This time it was an "I got your smart ass" smile. Leaning in closer, the interrogator got face to face with Shikamaru and watched his eyes. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul but in all truth, they are the best lie detector out there.

"Temari was good, no?" The interrogator chuckled. "You are the envy of all the men in Suna." Shikamaru didn't like where he was going with this. "You can imagine our shock when we found out that her icy shell was broken by a halfwit foreigner. Needless to say, we didn't see that one coming." The interrogator sighed shaking his head. "It's too bad you just used her and threw her away. Now it makes our task even more difficult."

Anger flared into rage. Trying his best to keep it in check, he swallowed hard but the sweat dripping from his brow and the clenched teeth were a dead giveaway. The interrogator wouldn't let up. "It takes a cold, heartless bastard to abuse someone's trust like that. Especially when that trust is so rarely given." Outraged, Shikamaru had been pushed to his last nerves but was still holding on. The interrogator smiled bigger and gave him just the push he needed. "You see, I am at a loss right now. I am not sure whether to pity you or envy you. You are either the stupidest man on earth or the greatest shinobi ever to live."

The rage was ready to explode and he could feel it deep inside of him tearing at his core. Having the ability to handle the insults, he was infuriated by the direct assault on his character. This was not who he was. He was not the type of monster to use people's feelings against them, especially those whom he considered to be close friends. Although he felt like he was going to explode, the reaction came as a faint whisper. "What was that?" the interrogator asked not being able to hear his response.

Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to not let the rage control him but the anger was evident in his voice. "I did _not_ use her." Even as he said it with conviction, Shikamaru was having his own doubts. Realizing that the way things looked did not support his cause, he immediately felt a pang of remorse. He had gone about this whole thing wanting to protect her and all he ended up doing was hurting her in the process. "I did not use her," he said, this time sounding much less convincing. Who was he? What had he become? This person sitting here being interrogated was not the man he was.

Sitting back, the interrogator once again held the look of empathy and he just looked at Shikamaru. He seemed to be debating an idea in his mind over what exactly to do next. Weighing the decision was taking a little while noticeably when the interrogator's hands began to mimic scales measuring the weight of this decision. "Well, while I would love to hear you explain that one," he said standing from his chair and walking to the other end of the room. "I'd rather think you should explain it to someone else."

In the darkness of the other side of the room, Shikamaru heard the interrogator knock on a wooden door. A series of locks clicked open followed by the creak of a heavy door swinging open slowly. He could slowly make out a new figure entering the room and as the figure came into the light, he immediately regretted anything he'd ever said. Not seeing a good outcome to this situation had become the most troublesome part of the whole ordeal.

She was pissed. The anger and frustration…and hurt radiated from her to the point that it was palpable. He had seen her angry before but those times paled in comparison to what he was seeing now. Walking over to him, she moved the chair out of the way and towered over him. Shikamaru dared to lift his head to look her in the eyes to which he received a punch in the face. Pretty sure that he felt a couple of teeth loosen, he was afraid to spit out the blood in his mouth lest he loose a few of them in the process. Finally deciding that loosing a few teeth was better than choking on blood, he spit it out and was somewhat surprised that they stayed in his mouth. Now he knew that she wasn't pissed. She was infuriated.

"I'm sorry," he choked through the metallic taste of blood and mucus. Of all the things to say at this moment, it was the only thing that felt appropriate. He didn't dare raise his head again fearing another assault to his face but choosing instead to focus on the hem of her yukata. The last time he had seen it, it was thrown carelessly on the floor and the pang of guilt hit him harder. He had used her whether he had intended to or not and it just made him feel sick.

"You're sorry?" she said with every hint of emotion oozing from her lips. Grabbing his head, she roughly lifted it up so he could look her in the eyes. "You're sorry?" This time she said it a little quieter but the emotion that was lacking in her voice was penetrating from her eyes. The rage. The hurt. The sorrow. The regret? Why would she be feeling regret? He was the one regretting this whole situation. He had been the one to screw up and most regrettably involved her in the whole matter.

Her emotionally stricken eyes seemed to be searching his for any semblance of closure but all she was going to find was the same hurt and confusion that she was conveying herself. She let go of his head but he managed to keep it in that position because he wanted to find some sort of hope in her but hope was nowhere to be found. "Who are you?" she asked. Even though she knew who he was, the question was quite appropriate. He found that he didn't even know who he was. "I don't know who you are anymore."

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes but they defied gravity in such a way that it would redefine physics. They would not fall, not for him. Feeling a tear of his own building up, he let it fall down the side of his cheek. There was nothing he could say to make the situation any better. He was at a loss. Finally when she couldn't take it any longer, she turned and walked out of the room. He could only watch her back as she left with tears falling that he would never see. Through the whole thing, there was only the one question that was stuck in his mind.

Who was he?

* * *

A/N: Ah shit, son! What's going to happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter contains a lot of psychology references. Mainly from C.G. Jung and his study of the unconscious.

* * *

The Chain

_Break the Silence_

_Damn the Dark, Damn the Light_

Chapter 6

* * *

"Who am I?"

The question occupied his thoughts as he watched the darkness she'd retreated through. Even though she was gone, the fact didn't register with him and the glazed-over look in his eyes proved he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. He didn't even notice when two _AnBU_ guards walked over and began messing with his chains. The interrogator took the opportunity to look at him one more time. "That's the question everyone wants to know," he said with a distant look in his own eyes. "People will spend their entire lives searching for the answer and never find it."

"Who am I?" Shikamaru muttered again.

Watching the forlorn look in the young man's eyes, the interrogator offered an encouraging smile despite the fact that he knew his situation was hopeless. There was something about the young man he'd been interrogating. He was more than he appeared to be and if he could figure out an answer to the impossible question, some encouragement would be warranted. Hope was a big motivator in interrogations and he had used it many times before. However, this time all he had was hope. "Until we meet again, Nara-san." Bidding his farewell, he exited the room through the same door Temari had used.

"Who am I?"

Unable to find the answer, he began to search his own self-image but nothing about the way he perceived himself explained his actions. In a fight, he could read his opponent's actions and make strategic guesses to predict future moves but this was a side of himself he did not know he had. He had found that his toughest opponent was himself. Letting the _AnBU_ guards drag him out of the room and down the hall, he made no attempt to struggle with them. To him, it seemed as if his entire world was collapsing and no amount of struggle was going to stop it. Even when they threw him into a cell, he made no attempt to get up and protest, choosing to lie on the ground and let the shock settle in. Slowly, he began to drift away from consciousness and one more time, the words passed across his lips.

"Who am I?"

* * *

Understanding oneself is a difficult task to accomplish. To truly understand who you are, you have to isolate yourself from outside stimuli in order to focus deeper into your own psyche. From there, you can begin soul searching to learn the things that lay hidden in the deepest parts of your unconscious. Hidden from your conscious thoughts and discriminating personality lies the greatest and worst parts of humanity. Only then, when you know what you are truly capable of, can you truly understand yourself.

Slipping from reality as his mind struggled to understand its own complexity, Shikamaru found himself in such a state. His body, exhausted from the previous events, gave out on him and his mind, torn by his own decisions, left him to pick up the pieces. A deep sleep, into the realm of the unconscious, where the conscious mind is shut down by the body and it operates solely for survival is the relief he so desperately needed. However, running away from the problems never solves them and they have a way of showing up again.

Tired and irritated, Shikamaru woke up. Rubbing his eyes because the light was much brighter than he remembered it, he took a moment to observe his new surroundings. While it would be difficult to call it surroundings, he knew he wasn't in the same place as before. The only problem was that everywhere he looked was white as a blank canvas. There was no outline or structure of buildings, no identifying marks to reveal his location. Just an emptiness, devoid of everything except for light which he found entirely too strange. Try as he might, he couldn't find a justifiable light source. It was as if the world had disappeared.

The only thing visibly different about the world around him was his shadow that lay cast across the ground. Studying his shadow, he could learn some things about where he was at. His shadow was stretched long as though the sun were on the horizon and even though he couldn't see the light source, his shadow told him what direction it was coming from. If the light source was the sun, then it was either early morning or late evening judging by the length of his shadow and his shadow was dark and focused. It was darker than he'd ever seen it before and focused in one direction which indicated that there was only one light source and it was coming from the direction directly behind him. That meant that if he could find the light source, he might be able to…

"You think too much," a voice said, jarring him from his thoughts. "You know that?" Shikamaru's eyes flashed around trying to find the source of the voice. Spinning around three hundred sixty degrees, his eyes darted to wherever he suspected the voice originated from but found nothing for his efforts. Frustrated, he wondered if it was just a figment of his imagination. Could he have made the voice up inside his head? This place he had awoken in was starting to get to him and he thought he was losing his edge. "That's what I'm talking about," the voice said again. Correcting his earlier thought, this place was maddening.

"Who is it?" he asked somewhat skeptical about calling out to a voice that for all he knew was in his head.

"You can't see me?" the voice asked. This time he was certain he had heard it come from a particular direction and he spun to face it. Again, there was nothing there and he corrected his thoughts. This place was both frustrating and maddening. "Down here," the voice spoke again. The direction was the same and he cast his eyes downward slowly, allowing time to absorb every detail, finding nothing until his eyes fell once again on his shadow. It couldn't be. His mind was playing tricks on him. "You waste entirely too much time thinking and not enough time doing."

This time, he was pretty sure it was his shadow that was talking to him but he resigned himself to disbelief and the fact that he must be dreaming. The shadow began to flex and wiggle until it detached from him and began to pool like water in front of him. With cautious interest, he stared as an image slowly began to rise from the shadowy pool and involuntarily took a step backwards to place some distance between them. As the image formed, the darkness began to fall away revealing a human looking form and at this point, Shikamaru was more curious than cautious, eyeing the form with interest. Surprisingly, the image began to look very familiar and he almost did a double-take when he realized who the image was.

"Yo!" said the image that looked eerily similar to Shikamaru. If he was forced to describe what he saw, Shikamaru would say that it was like looking in a mirror through tinted glass but that description would be inadequate to even his standards. This sadistically dark looking doppelganger held a lopsided smirk on his face suggesting that he was somewhat amused by Shikamaru's reaction and Shikamaru could not blame him. He was dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" he asked. As if the answer were entirely too obvious, the other look-a-like sighed as the smirk fell from his face. While he held a similar appearance to the young ambassador, he was far from being a copy. His skin was paler and his hair was lighter. Even his posture was extremely rigid compared to Shikamaru's lazy slouch. His beady eyes carried with it hate and animosity towards the person he was looking at. One might even say it was bordering on jealousy.

"I'd have figured someone as smart as you would have figured that out by now," said the image with sarcasm dripping off his tongue. His distaste for the young man was clearly evident and Shikamaru was feeling a bit defensive. "Then again, you don't think you're as smart as everyone thinks you are." Shocked, Shikamaru wondered how this guy knew he doubted his own intelligence. Shikamaru abhorred the idea of living up to people's expectations but this one he had never shared with anyone. Who is this guy? How did this guy know? The image seemed to read his mind. "I'm your shadow," he spat. "And you call everyone else troublesome."

His jaw dropped as he tried to put it together. His shadow has never done anything without him controlling it and there was no way it was capable of something like this. Even if it was possible, he would have some way of manipulating it but it seemed to be acting on its own. His shadow looked amused at the whole thought process and even let out a hearty laugh. "Have a seat?" His shadow gestured to the ground and it took a few seconds for Shikamaru to follow his gaze with his eyes. "I know you want to," the shadow said.

Shikamaru's eyes fell on a Shougi-ban already set up. Complying with the request, he sat down but that was not to say that he was still more than a little confused. "Who are you?" he asked his shadow out loud, apparently unable to comprehend the idea. His shadow sat down across from him and looked peeved. Ignoring the question, he eyed the Shougi-ban and then picked up a piece and made the first move waiting for Shikamaru to follow suit.

Shikamaru just stared at him trying to discern an answer to the question from his actions. Completely ignoring the Shougi-ban, he just stared at his shadow dumbfounded, much to his agitation. "Bakarashi," the shadow said. "I absolutely hate repeating myself. Are you going to move or what?" The shadow seemed frustrated as Shikamaru just continued to stare at him. "You're not going to move unless I say something, are you?" The shadow grumbled curses in frustration. "I am your shadow," he said slowly as if he were speaking with a retard. "I am you."

"You're me?" Shikamaru asked but as he did, he realized that it did answer the question. If he was him, than he would know his secrets. Even so, this was all still a little strange.

"Or part of you, anyway," the shadow said once again gesturing to the board. Looking at him for a second before looking down to the board, Shikamaru figured he would get more information out of him if he played along. Finally analyzing the board, he determined that he was in fact the reigning king and his shadow was the challenging king. His shadow had moved his seventh pawn forward. Shikamaru figured it was an attempt to free his bishop. His shadow was attacking early so Shikamaru made preparations for defense moving his first pawn forward.

"Which part of me are you?" he asked as he clicked the piece down. His shadow smiled at the fact that he was now playing the game and he seemed to be getting some sick sort of enjoyment out of the whole thing. He picked up his second knight and jumped it into the spot left by the seventh pawn, a strategy which confused Shikamaru a bit but held with his prediction of an attack. His shadow looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Damn it! Are we going to do this the whole time?" He gazed exasperatedly at Shikamaru. To his credit, Shikamaru held his own against himself. The whole situation seemed odd really. His shadow realized the fact that they weren't going to get anywhere unless he played along with Shikamaru's game so he relented with a sigh. "Alright, I'm the part of you that your conscious mind rejects. Your move," he said agitated again. It seemed Shikamaru really knew how to push his own buttons.

Smirking at that though, he moved his third pawn forward extending his line of defense in anticipation of an attack from the right side. His shadow was playing very aggressively which was against his very nature so Shikamaru pondered the answer to his question. It left him a little bit puzzled. "If you're part of me and my conscious mind has rejected you, then how do I know you exist? That I'm not just conjuring you in a dream?" Trying to exert control in this situation, he sat straight up and looked his shadow in the eye.

Smiling brightly at the question, his shadow gave a small chuckle before answering the question. "Dreams?" he asked rhetorically. "Dreams are my domain. When you sleep, your conscious mind shuts down and I take over. Ha!" Laughing loudly, his shadow moved his fourth pawn forward without any hesitation. "To think that I would come up with something as drab as this," he said gesturing to the area around them and the Shougi-ban. "No, my friend," Pointing a finger at Shikamaru, he smiled wryly. "This is your doing."

"My doing?" Shikamaru asked but his shadow cut him off waving a hand in the air. Pointing to the board, he insinuated that he had to make a move before asking a question. Shikamaru looked puzzled at the board. His shadow's attack didn't make any sense but he found he was pondering the next question more than his next move. Not that it mattered, anyway; he was setting up a solid defense. Moving an adjoining pawn, he clicked it down as he asked the next question. "If this," he gestured to the surroundings, "is my creation and you are part of me and not my imagination, then how are we having this conversation."

"Ah, the most important question," his shadow made a dramatic show with his hands. The smile fell from his face and he looked to the board with deliberation. Sliding his rook over three spaces to the middle of the board, he let out a deflated sigh. "I really don't know the answer to that question. Most people aren't even aware that they have an unconscious, much less converse with it." He scratched his head as Shikamaru looked at him confused. "It probably has to do with the events of the last few days. You know, with all the trauma and shock."

This guy was a horrible source of information. Shikamaru would have come up with that information himself. As he thought about it, he realized that he did. Sighing, Shikamaru looked down at the Shougi-ban contemplating his next question. This game was pointless. It only served to distract him and it wasn't like his opponent was playing seriously either. Bumping his first lance forward a space, he didn't care about strategy anymore. He just wanted to ask a question. "If you're my unconscious, than what purpose do you serve?"

Smiling at the question, his shadow seemed to like the attention. "Well, some might say that I'm your instinct," he said. "Or inherited memories passed down through hundreds of generations but I like to think of myself as your better half. Being suppressed and all." Shikamaru just stared at him quizzically. This guy was nothing like him. No wonder he suppressed him. "I'm what's left over of your total consciousness when your personality developed." His shadow pouted at the rather meager description of himself. Reaching down, the shadow jumped the knight forward into the attacking half of the board.

Shikamaru didn't even bat an eye. "You didn't really answer my question." Raising an eyebrow, he questioned his shadow who played innocent. "What purpose do you serve?" His shadow sighed, looking as if he were disappointed in the whole thing. For being part of him, Shikamaru found his shadow to be entirely too troublesome and he was glad that his conscious mind had suppressed him. There was no way he could imagine himself acting like that.

"Do you know," his shadow started, staring him right in the eyes, "when people say they don't know why they did something? That they just did it?" Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "That's when they're acting with their unconscious." Shikamaru quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. "They did not think about it or make a conscious decision. They just acted without process. A product of their unconscious mind. Often times, they themselves can not believe they did it."

Looking down at the board, Shikamaru understood what his shadow was saying. As shinobi, they were taught to eliminate all irrational thought and emotion but he'd observed what his shadow was talking about in other people. People just called it love, or hate or envy but Shikamaru understood how these things could get confused. The people he observed never felt like they were harboring these emotions. They just acted irrationally and illogically but as it appeared, these were inescapable parts of being human.

Haphazardly, Shikamaru clicked his sixth pawn forward. Although he was thoroughly uninterested in the game, he had a very important and difficult question to ask. Letting his hand linger on the piece, he looked his shadow in the eye, debating whether or not he really wanted to ask that question. Swallowing his doubt and his pride, he looked his shadow in the eye. "Have you…" He paused but became overwhelmed with curiosity. "Have you ever acted out for me?"

His shadow gave him a huge grin and Shikamaru looked down in disappointment. Slowly drawing his hand back, he began trying to recall an incident in which he couldn't remember being himself and he realized that the situation he was currently in was a prime example. "It's not like you weren't a willing participant," his shadow said breaking him out of his revelation. "And it's not like I actually controlled you either. The entire blame for this rests on you. I just influenced your decision."

"Temae," Shikamaru growled in frustration. He didn't know this part of him would be so bold. "You're trying to put the blame for all of this on me when you just said that you influenced me to do it."

"Hey," his shadow countered. "You do realize that when you put the blame on me that you're only putting it on yourself. _I am you_, remember?" His shadow looked at him angrily. A face he'd seen too many times on other individuals, mostly troublesome women. "It's not like you ever complained before."

"Before? How many times have you done this to me?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, I don't keep track of how many times but let's start with something more recent." Shifting to get comfortable, his shadow began to speak. "I was the one who told you it wouldn't be enough to let Hidan go. I was the one who willed you to hunt him down and kill him. I was the one who whispered in your ear to finish him and you didn't complain about any of it." Shikamaru nodded in understanding. A killer he wasn't and maybe that's why everyone was so surprised he had done it on his own. "That was a brilliant plan by the way," his shadow complimented. "I couldn't have thought of a better one myself."

Shikamaru smirked at the comment. Talking with yourself led to very interesting conversations. "How do you know you didn't?" Shikamaru retorted.

"Touché," his shadow said back. "But let's move forward to where this whole thing started." His shadow readjusted his face to look more serious. "Every time you look at _her_ and see something that looks familiar but you just can't put a finger on it. That's me. You recognize the irrational, aggressive and brash side of your unconscious. Your conscious mind doesn't attribute it to yourself but it recognizes it in her, breeding a sense of familiarity." His shadow couldn't have been more confusing and Shikamaru was struggling to grasp the idea. "In essence," his shadow explained. "I made you fall in love with her."

"But I…" Shikamaru was cut off by his shadow.

"I know what you feel when you're near her. I know what it does to your body so don't deny it. I'm sure she feels the same way, too but that's beside the point." His shadow looked somewhat angry with him but at the same time looked at him with pity. "I'm also the one who made you lie to her." Shikamaru shook his head. No, he was the one who lied. It was entirely his fault and no one else was to blame. He just couldn't understand why he did it.

"You really need to stop that," his shadow said. "You were confused between your mission and your woman and it's completely understandable. I told you to lie and to hide the truth from her in order to protect what you had." His shadow was having a hard time convincing him. Even the shadow could see that Shikamaru was blaming himself for all this. "Then we got caught but there's nothing we can do about it right now."

Face falling into his hands, Shikamaru began to sulk. There had to be something he could do about it. He had to correct his mistake but he couldn't think of any reasonable way how to go about it. Pleading his case seemed like a good option but as far as that was concerned, his fate rested entirely in the hands of others. Not being able to control his fate is what scared him the most. Faintly, he heard the click of a Shougi piece and his shadow saying something. "Check."

"What am I going to do?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself. He wasn't really paying attention to the game to even care. Besides, he was more worried about the fucked up situation he had gotten himself into.

"If you're talking about the game," his shadow interrupted his pity party. "I assure you that you've got quite a few ways to get out of this." Shikamaru looked up at his shadow wondering how he could still be going on about the game. "But if you're talking about this fucked up situation we find ourselves in, I'm afraid I'm at a loss for good advice." His shadow seemed to give it a thought for a second.

"Before you met me here," he told Shikamaru. "You had a lingering question on your mind. Have you answered it yet?" Shikamaru looked away thinking about what had happened before he had found himself in this strange situation.

"Who am I?" he asked out loud.

"Yes," his shadow said. "And do you know who you are?" Mulling it over, Shikamaru began to put it together. All of the things that had happened and all of the things that had been said were catalogued into his memory. "You are Nara Shikamaru. A shinobi. A man. You have strengths and weaknesses just like any other man but you are a man capable of anything. Whether you like it or not."

"But what about Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Awe, man. You've got it bad," his shadow said. "Here we are up shit creek without a paddle and all you can think about is her." Shikamaru swallowed. He couldn't help it. "The only thing you can hope for is that she will forgive us." When Shikamaru looked at him strange, he corrected himself. "And by us, I mean you."

Groaning in frustration, Shikamaru lay back from the Shougi-ban and closed his eyes. Maybe, if he could get some sleep, this headache would go away and allow him to think more clearly. Drifting slowly to sleep, he ignored any protest that his shadow might have to the unfinished game. Shikamaru just wanted all of this to be over with and maybe, just maybe, watch some clouds.

…_with her_.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to those of you who were awaiting this update. My own life story has grown pretty interesting making it difficult for me to write about imaginary characters but I finally managed this chapter.

One more chapter. Aren't you excited!


End file.
